


that's one way of competing in competitive sport, i guess

by icecreamnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jaemin, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda Romantic, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Raw Sex, Tsundere Jaemin, jaemin plays hard to get, jealous jeno, jeno calls jaemin princess, porn with hardly a plot, soft jeno tho, teasing by jeno, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamnana/pseuds/icecreamnana
Summary: As captain of the basketball team, Jaemin doesn't appreciate when team member, Lee Jeno, shamelessly flirts with him in front of the rest of his team.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 366





	that's one way of competing in competitive sport, i guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [119LSD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/119LSD/gifts).



> secret santa for em hehe sorry this sucks but ;)

“ _Lee_ , for fucks sake, _move_.” Elbowing Jeno in the side, Captain Na pushed passed him in a hurry, a scowl on his face as he threw the ball off the court. The rest of the members began smirking and muttering amongst themselves as Jeno dusted himself off, stretching his limbs. 

“That’s the fifth time this week your head isn’t in the game, Lee.” Jaemin groaned, running a hand through his sweat-ridden hair, squinting under the evening sun. “And Liu, other Lee’s, it’s not funny. Do any of you take this seriously?” 

“Captain,” Jeno began, a smug smirk plastered on his face, his head cocked to the side as his sweat clung tightly to his sportswear. “How am I supposed to concentrate when you walk around looking like…” Jeno gestured to all of Jaemin, earning a few more chuckles from Yangyang, Donghyuck and Mark who stood close behind him, “ _that._ ” 

Mark burst into a fit of laughter, fist bumping Jeno as he made his way closer to their captain. Jaemin rolled his eyes, picking up the ball and shoving it into Jeno’s chest firmly, his biceps clenching. 

“Stop fucking around.” Jaemin hissed, side-eyeing the rest of his team before signalling for the referee to start the game again. 

“Whatever the princess says, goes.” Jeno waved off, running across the court before Jaemin could slap him across the head. 

It wasn’t Jeno’s fault that Jaemin didn’t enjoy being teased, how was Jeno meant to help himself when his Captain was just so god damn attractive? Besides, he knew Jaemin secretly liked it, otherwise he would’ve kicked him off the team by now. Jeno wasn’t dumb, he wouldn’t keep pushing and pushing if he didn’t see the way Jaemin looked at him in the changing rooms out the corner of his eye, or when it got just that little bit too hot, and the team decided to play without shirts on. Then again, Jeno couldn’t help himself staring at the other, either. 

As the game continued, Jeno decided it best to keep his mouth shut, or Jaemin would remove him from the game, thus depriving him of any more insults from him. Chenle would tease him about how masochistic he was, desperate for any attention from Jaemin whether it was negative or positive. And of course, Jeno wasn’t one to disagree with the truth. Jaemin was hard-headed and stubborn, he was quite soft with all the members, especially Jisung, but he always seemed to have a stick up his ass about Jeno. Much to Jaemin’s chagrin, Jeno played that card well.

“Cut your crap, Lee. It’s pissing me off.” Jaemin seethed once they were all back in the locker room, the smell of sweat and deodorant leaving the air musky and unpleasant. Leaning against Jaemin’s locker, blocking him from his clothes, Jeno smirked, blowing the younger a kiss.

“Just call me Jeno.” 

“ _Lee_.” 

“ _Jaemin_.” Jaemin slammed his hand against his locker, shoving Jeno out the way. The remaining team members glanced in their direction, shrugging it off as typical banter between the two. Jeno caught Chenle snickering out the corner of his eye. 

“Nana!” Jeno’s eyes grew dark as he noticed how the other perked up at the presence of Johnny, Jaemin’s co-captain and former captain. Johnny had quit the responsibility of captain to focus on his final year of college, but that didn’t stop him from visiting their games every so often. Jeno liked Johnny, he really did, but he hated the way Jaemin’s voice dripped liked honey as Johnny whispered to him, or the way Johnny always purposely made eye contact with Jeno when he leaned far too close into Jaemin, far closer than Jaemin would ever let Jeno lean. 

“Johnny, how have you been?” Jaemin exclaimed excitedly, wrapping his hands around Johnny’s strong torso. Jeno knew it was hard to compete with someone like Johnny, especially with his height, his body, his smile, Jeno wasn’t sure if he wanted to be him or be inside him. Now wasn’t the time for that, though. 

“Stressed, but good. How about yourself?” Johnny pulled Jaemin in closer, his eyes flicking down to meet Jeno’s hard gaze, and Jeno swore he could feel his smirk hot on his skin. 

“Good, I think.” Jaemin giggled, and Jeno’s skin prickled in annoyance. He watched Johnny’s tight grasp on his body wander down, his fingers playing with Jaemin’s waist, and borderline grabbing his ass. But before he could continue, Jaemin pulled back. 

The pair continued their small talk to which Jeno quickly zoned out of, too aggravated to hear any more. His teammates quickly left the room, and Jeno knew he should do the same, but now Johnny had left, it was only him and Jaemin that remained. 

“I’ll kick you off the team if you keep up this shit.” Jaemin stated nonchalantly as he threw the rest of his clothes into his gym bag. Jeno snorted, tossing his own bag against the benches. 

“I’d like to see you try, princess.” 

“ _Watch it_ , Lee.” Jaemin growled through gritted teeth, eyeing up Jeno as the elder slowly made his way towards him, licking his lips. 

“Or what?” Jeno grinned, leaning over Jaemin, both hands on either side of his head. Jaemin’s eyes widened dramatically, and he gaped at the audacity of Jeno’s stance. 

Jaemin’s hard-headed facade faltered, and he became weak at the knees as Jeno leaned even closer to him. Grabbing his jaw, Jeno forced Jaemin’s gaze to meet his own, shamelessly staring at his lips. 

“ _Jeno_.” Jaemin warned, his hands coming up to Jeno’s waist, loosely tangling themselves in his t-shirt. 

Grinning, Jeno gently kissed Jaemin’s jaw, testing the waters. Jaemin’s grip on him tightened, and Jeno chuckled softly into Jaemin’s neck, tracing his hands down the muscles of his back. 

Shifting their position, Jeno pulled Jaemin up, holding him against the lockers by his ass. Pulling back, Jaemin nodded, giving Jeno the confirmation he needed to press their lips together. Without hesitating, Jeno pushed his groin against Jaemin’s own, moaning into the kiss as Jaemin harshly bit down on his lip in retaliation. Licking into Jeno’s mouth, nails digging into his shoulders, Jaemin grinded his hips up, begging for me. 

“Princess is awfully needy today.” Jeno cooed, affectionately tucking Jaemin’s hair behind his ears. 

“Fuck off.” Jaemin snapped, forcing himself out of Jeno’s grip to quickly throw off his shirt alongside Jeno’s. Giving him a lopsided grin, Jeno ran his thumb against Jaemin’s lips before diving in to kiss him again. The pair shuffled to remove their shorts, breaking the kiss momentarily for Jeno to pull the lube out of his pockets. 

“Did you have fun talking to Johnny, hm?” Jeno whispered, his voice low, and from the way his hands were working, Jaemin knew what was coming next. 

“Y-yeah I did. Problem?” Jaemin whined as Jeno shoved two lube covered fingers inside of him, twisting them sinfully to make Jaemin ache. With his free hand, Jeno smacked Jaemin’s ass, digging his nails into him. 

“Such a brat.” Jeno bit on Jaemin’s earlobe, massaging his fingers deeper inside of him as Jaemin moaned into his shoulder. Rolling his hips down, Jaemin shuffled his position, begging Jeno with his eyes for me.

“More?” Jeno asked breathlessly, pushing his fingers up into Jaemin’s sweet spot. Jaemin moaned in acknowledgement, grinding his ass against Jeno’s fingers, unable to form a response as his arousal began fogging his mind. Typically, Jeno would take his sweet time with Jaemin, but they only had fifteen more minutes until they had to get to class, and Jeno knew that Jaemin wouldn’t appreciate dragging this out more than he already was. 

Without warning, Jeno relaxed his fingers, forcing them into Jaemin’s mouth as he quickly tugged down their underwear, lining his cock up to Jaemin’s hole, slowly inching himself inside to allow Jaemin time to relax. Breathing deeply, Jeno ran his fingers up Jaemin’s smooth body, smiling fondly at the other. Jaemin rolled his eyes, bucking his hips up to gain friction that Jeno wasn’t given.

“Does the princess require more?” Jeno thrust deep inside of Jaemin, holding his waist with a vice-like grip, teasingly slipping the head of his cock in and out of Jaemin’s tight heat, turning Jaemin into a mess of whines and cries, spluttering out a string of ‘please’s. Finally deciding to give him what he wants, Jeno pushed Jaemin roughly against the lockers, creating a loud crashing sound of skin against metal. Jeno sporadically thrust his cock inside, spurred on by Jaemin’s moans. 

“Yes yes yes...so good, fuck.” Jaemin chanted breathlessly, voice catching in his throat as Jeno abused his prostate over and over. Jeno left wet kisses along Jaemin’s shoulders, sinking his teeth down to mark what was his. Jaemin winced at the pain, but reached for Jeno’s hair, gripping it and holding his head in place for him to leave deeper marks. 

“Better than Johnny, right?” Jeno hissed, bringing one of his hands up to Jaemin’s neck, squeezing the side of it just tight enough for the other to clench around him and let out breathy moans, choking on air. But that’s how Jaemin liked it. 

“I-I...” Jaemin stuttered, letting out a throaty moan as Jeno slid out completely before slamming back in with full force, loosening his grip on Jaemin’s neck, kissing around the bruises.

“Yes or no?” Jaemin cried out in response, collapsing onto Jeno’s chest, and Jeno took that as a sign to lay them down against the benches, spreading Jaemin’s legs wide, bringing them up to his shoulders, sliding back inside of him. 

“Y-yeah.” Jaemin moaned loudly, scratching down eno’s back as he pulled him in as close as possible, bringing their lips together into a messy kiss. Gasping into the kiss, Jaemin bit down on Jeno’s lip, pulling on it whilst looking up at Jeno with glossy eyes. Letting out a feral moan, Jeno swirled his tongue against Jaemin’s own, before sucking roughly on his bottom lip. 

“Good boy.” Jeno replied against Jaemin’s lips, one of his hands gripping onto Jaemin’s thigh, keeping his leg up, the other slipping down to wrap around Jaemin’s pulsing cock. As his warm fingers slipped around him, Jaemin let out a loud cry, allowing himself to get lost in the feeling of Jeno pounding inside of him whilst meticulously jerking him off. As Jeno fucked deeper inside of him, Jaemin slammed his head back against the bench, forgetting about the pain as he reached his orgasm, his cum splattering out in Jeno’s hand and over his chest. Jeno chuckled lowly, kissing Jaemin’s cheek before finishing inside of him, rolling off of him before he collapsed on top of him.

The pair laid there in silence for a while, catching their breath. Sitting up, Jeno fumbled around, searching for tissues in his bag before throwing some to Jaemin, then cleaning himself up. 

“You’re so hot, baby.” Jeno smiled goofily, lightly kissing Jaemin on the lips as the other finally sat up, putting his clothes back on.  
“I was serious about kicking you off the team, you know.” Jaemin grimaced, lobbing a dirtied tissue at Jeno’s face just to catch his priceless reaction. But Jeno, being his usual, gross self, just took the tissue and licked it before tossing it into the bin, laughing as Jaemin gagged.

“Sure you were. You wouldn’t last five minutes without me.”

“That’s what she said.” Jaemin deadpanned, earning himself a dirty sock to the face. Finally clothed, Jeno swung his arm around the younger, nuzzling into his neck.

“You love me.” Jeno pouted, puckering his lips for a kiss. Rolling his eyes and scoffing, Jaemin shoved Jeno away, but Jeno noticed the blush on his cheeks, and that was enough for him.

“Whatever.” Jaemin mused, pulling Jeno by his hand to drag them out of the musky locker room. They couldn’t be seen in here before the next team came in, especially when the smell of what had just occurred in there was obvious. Jeno smiled even wider, gladly allowing himself to be forced out the door by his boyfriend. A stubborn, hard-headed boyfriend, but a boyfriend that Jeno loved nonetheless.


End file.
